Return of the Ranger by Erestor
by Ellipsis52
Summary: Le Retour du Rôdeur ! Aragorn et Legolas reviennent à Fondcombe, blessés, après l'une de leurs aventures... Et Elrond grogne un peu... Traduction !


**Return of the Ranger**

Ah, vous êtes finalement rentrés !

Vous avez une idée de combien de temps je vous ai attendus ? J'ai à peine dormi depuis votre départ ! J'ai agonisé ! J'ai prié ! J'ai demandé à la Dame Galadriel de vous localiser avec son miroir !

Ne m'interromps pas quand je vous engueule, Aragorn ! Et Legolas, tu mets du sang sur mon nouveau tapis !

Les possibilités étaient infinies ! Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi ! En fait, il vous arrive en général toujours n'importe quoi ! Et la lettre que vous avez écrite, le _ne-t'inquiètes-pas-on-va-bien_ n'a fait que s'ajouter à mon inquiétude ! Et comment comptiez-vous me trompez avec la lettre du _je-vais-bien-mais-j'ai-d'urgence-besoin-de-bandages_ ? Je suis un Seigneur Elfique, bon sang ! Je ne suis pas idiot !

Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie, tous les deux. Je suis très déçu par votre comportement.

S'il ne peut pas marcher, alors porte-le, Aragorn ! Franchement, ça ne te parait pas évident ?

Bon, maintenant mets-le sur ce lit. Toi, assieds-toi ici et donne moi une explication. Et elle a intérêt à être bonne ! Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas trébuché et que tu n'as pas attrapé un rhume. Essaie quelque chose d'un peu plus plausible. Il s'est fait passé à tabac par des orcs encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Et il s'est aussi fait empoisonné, pas vrai ?

Aragorn, Thranduil va me tuer ! Tu penses vraiment que j'apprécie de lui annoncer que son fils est presque mort ? J'aimerais bien que tu prennes tes responsabilités pour une fois.

Ca n'a aucun sens. Ton poignet n'est pas cassé, Estel ; c'est juste une entorse.

Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu es mon fils ! Arrête d'avoir l'air si triste, ça m'énerve. Les princes passent d'abord de toute manière. Je recoudrai cette petite égratignure plus tard.

Ah, bien, tu es là Erestor. Tu pourrais m'apporter mon couteau médical ? Il est dans le bureau, là-bas. Merci.

Bon, Aragorn, où en étions-nous ? Ah, je me souviens, tu étais sur le point de me dire comment toi et Legolas vous étiez blessés cette fois-ci.

Non, commence au début. Pour ces hommes vous pourchassaient-ils, d'abord ?

Aragorn, c'est juste du sang. Si tu ne veux pas me voir opérer Legolas, ne regardes pas. Continue ton histoire.

Tu te souviens quand vous vous êtes fait capturés par des esclavagistes ? N'avaient-ils pas usé de la même supercherie ? Et rappelle-toi de l'homme qui disait être un ami qui s'est révélé être un espion ? Tu n'apprendras donc jamais de tes erreurs ?!

Legolas, tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? Combien ai-je de doigts ? Non, je ne te montre pas deux doigts. Pourquoi ne fermerais-tu pas les yeux un moment en pensant à des choses joyeuses ?

Je t'en prie, continues, Estel.

Donc vous vous êtes réfugiés dans une caverne ? Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit à propos des cavernes ? Elles s'effondrent toujours !

Et c'est comme ça que tu t'es cassé 4 côtes et déboité l'épaule ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. On ne se casse pas autant de côtes juste en tombant de cheval.

Tu es tombé d'une falaise ? Evidemment.

Legolas ? Tu es conscient ? Bien. Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire comment toi et Aragorn vous êtes fait capturés par des orcs ?

Très bien. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de faire mon petit discours. Je l'ai écrit pendant que vous deux étiez partis. Il s'intitule _« Pourquoi vous ne devriez jamais être capturés par des orcs »._

_« Etre capturé par des orcs n'est pas un avantage. Pour personne. Si vous êtes capturés par des orcs, ils vont vous blesser. Et des gens comme moi vont devoir vous soigner. Puis vous allez devoir rester allongés au lit pendant que d'autres vont s'assurer que vous êtes bien installés et heureux. Puis vous allez vous réveiller de mauvais poil et jeter quelque chose à la face de mes conseillers. Ensuite mes conseillers vont se mettre en colère et me menacer de partir en Lothlorien. Puis vous allez vous lever et vous capturer par encore plus d'orcs. Vous allez à nouveau être blessés. Vous allez à nouveau revenir à Imladris pour demander de l'aide. » _Et je ne vous en donnerai aucune !

J'en ai assez de n'être dans vos vies que pour vous garder vivants et vous faire aller mieux. J'en assez de refermer vos plaies et de rafraîchir vos fronts fiévreux. J'en ai assez de vous donner des conseils que vous refusez catégoriquement de suivre !

J'en ai assez de booster vos égos surdimmensionnés ; de devoir dire que je t'aime malgré le fait que tu sois un mortel adopté ; de devoir écrire à Thranduil que son fils est gravement blessé. J'en ai assez d'être inquiet ! J'en ai assez d'être considéré comme du décor !

Etends ton bras, Aragorn. Je dois le recoudre.

Arrête de grimacer. Ca ne peut pas faire aussi mal que ça. Tiens, mords ce chiffon.

J'en ai assez de tout ce bazar complètement idiot ! Je ne peux jamais m'amuser ! Je suis toujours celui que vous devez sauver, ou celui qui doit vous soigner. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais à utiliser les bottes d'épée hyper-classes que j'ai apprises durant la Dernière Alliance ? _Pourquoi ?_

Oui, je connais des bottes d'épée hyper-classes. Non, je ne vais pas te faire de démonstration, Aragorn. Tu risquerais de te couper une jambe.

Regardez le pauvre Glorfindel. C' est un grand seigneur elfique. Il s'est battu lors des guerres de l'Anneau , et a combattu courageusement nombre de dangereux ennemis. Mais vous deux êtes ceux que les gens adorent et aiment ! C'est injuste.

Restez calme. Bon, tu peux rebouger ta main maintenant, Estel ? Tu peux à nouveau respirer, Legolas ?

Bien. Je vais me coucher. Je vous enferme tous les deux dans l'infirmerie. N'essayez même pas de bouger. Ne tombez pas du lit. Ne tombez pas du lit. Ne faites pas accidentellement tomber une bougie et provoquez pas d'incendie dans la pièce. N'ouvrez pas la fenêtre, un warg pourrait rentrer. Ne parlez pas entre vous. Ne chantez pas de stupide chansonnettes de la Forêt Noire. N'ayez pas d'ennuis. Ne vous faites pas kidnapper. Ne vous faites pas assassiner. Ne me dérangez pas.

Qu'il a-t-il, Glorfindel ? Je suis fatigué. J'espère que c'est important. Tu as un rapport urgent ? Quoi ?

Le Seigneur Celeborn vient d'abdiquer ? La Forêt Noire est envahie ? Il y a un espion dans Imladris qui envoie des messages à l'ennemi ?

Aragorn ! Legolas ! J'ai besoin de vous un instant !


End file.
